


По образу и подобию

by AntheaAteara



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: BBC, Family, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Slash, Vampires, Werewolves, light fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У меня так только раз в месяц бывает.<br/>- Так и знал, что ты девчонка!</p><p>Это всё из-за Лорда Гарри и бровей Майкла Сочи</p>
            </blockquote>





	По образу и подобию

**Author's Note:**

> Слоган:  
> «Family can be whatever you want it to be.»
> 
> Видео к фанфику  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekWipqYG5VI

 

\- Ай, чего ты бьёшься?

  
\- Ты мелкий гадкий… Слов не хватает! Ты зачем руки распускал?

  
\- Чего? Это когда это?

  
\- Я сказал, что ты мой парень, только для того, чтобы этот мерзкий доктор осмотрел малышку. Если бы не ребёнок, Я бы никогда не надел ту жуткую майку.

  
\- А, по-моему, она тебе шла. И не надо на меня так смотреть, у меня тут колья везде припрятаны.

  
\- Да Я уже заметил, знаешь ли.

  
\- Я вообще-то не хотел. Я почему тебя обнял? Потому что так правдоподобней было. МакНейр учил, что девушек нужно уважать.   
  
Хэл наплевал на сдержанность и воспитанность. Он набросился на Тома, и они кубарем покатились по полу.

  
\- А ну хватит! – Крикнула Энни, и парней тут же отбросило друг от друга.

  
\- Опять эти твои штучки!

  
\- Потому что ведёте себя как дети!

  
\- Слушай, друг, Я не хотел тебя оскорбить. Я имел ввиду, что нужно уважать того, с кем у тебя отношения. А вместо девушки был ты.

  
\- Я тебе покажу вместо девушки!

  
\- Я сказала, хватит! Хэл, веди себя прилично. А ты, Том, его не провоцируй. А ну марш по своим комнатам.

  
\- Не говори со мной как с ребёнком! – Хэл нахмурился, а Том послушно поплёлся в свою комнату.

  
\- Бери пример. Том у нас хороший и послушный молодой человек.

  
\- Да неужели?

  
\- Да, и, в отличие от некоторых, себя контролирует.

  
\- Это он-то? – Хэл фыркнул. Том обернулся.

  
\- Ну, ты, например, всё время набрасываешься на людей, а Я выхожу из себя редко. У меня так только раз в месяц бывает.

  
\- Так и знал, что ты девчонка!

  
\- Хэл, он оборотень! Прекрати грубить. Малыш, иди в свою комнату. А ты, Хэл, выйди-ка во двор. Есть разговор.  
  
***   
  
\- Что?

  
\- Не нужно так с ним.

  
\- Он меня провоцирует.

  
\- Не специально. У него глаза оленёнка. Всеми покинутого. Ты же видел его лицо, когда мы поздравляли его с днём рождения. Его до этого никто не поздравлял. Боже, он даже не знал, что нужно задуть свечи и загадать желание. У меня на сердце плохо стало. Всё, о чём он мечтает так это иметь семью. Он удивительный человек. И ты это знаешь. Хоть и не признаёшь. Я уже лишилась Джорджа, Митчелла и Нины, а он отца. Не отбирай у нас с ним ещё одну семью.  
  
***   
  
Вампир сидел на стуле в комнате Тома и зашивал дырки на его вещах. Ему во всём нужен был порядок. А когда он видел такие вот мелкие нелицеприятные вещи, ему тут же хотелось всё исправить.  
Хэл посмотрел на вырезки на стене. Множество разнообразных вырезок из журналов, изображающих семью. Как ему должно быть одиноко…  
  
\- Хэл, что ты делаешь?

  
\- Зашиваю твою футболку. Это неприлично, ходить в порванной. Этому МакНейр не учил?

  
\- Мы жили в лесу. Там особо не важно, что на тебе. Главное – выжить.

  
\- Ну, если мы собираемся жить под одной крышей, в _**доме**_ , ещё не знаю сколько, то нужно делать это правильно. Просто скажи спасибо.

  
\- Спасибо.

  
\- И ещё кое-что. Держи.

  
\- Что это?

  
\- Подарок на день рождения. Я ведь тогда ничего не подарил.

  
\- Друг, спасибо. Мне никогда не дарили подарков в обёртке. Настоящих.

  
\- О, Господи! Просто открой.  
  
Том начал бережно стягивать подарочную обёртку. Хэл закатил глаза. Он хотел было разорвать бумагу, но, увидев выражение лица оборотня, сразу же отказался от этой затеи.  
  
\- Ух, ты!

  
\- Я подумал о тебе, когда увидел его в магазине. Ты ничего такого не подумай, просто решил купить.  
  
Том смотрел на Хэла как на Божество. В руках он держал небольшой хрустальный шар со снегом внутри. А в самом центре стоял волк.  
  
\- Да там всё равно была скидка.  
  
Том всё ещё улыбался. Казалось, он даже не слушал. Просто наслаждался подарком.  
  
\- Да хватит уже! Просто сувенир. Положи ты его уже куда-нибудь.

  
\- Да. Ты прав. Нужно выбрать место. Хорошее место. Чтобы не разбить.  
  
Том начал ходить по комнате.   
\- Куда бы…

  
\- О, да просто поставь на книжный шкаф.

  
\- Да. Ты прав. Туда и поставлю. Хорошо. Просто отлично.  
  
Хэл уже почти вышел из комнаты, но на пороге, всё же, повернулся к Тому.

  
\- Том, и ещё кое-что.

  
\- Да?

  
\- Убери эти вырезки. Тебе это больше не нужно. У тебя есть семья.  
  
***   
  
Хэл в своей пятисотлетней жизни вампира ни за кого не боялся. Он переживал за Лео и Перл. Волновался за Энни и Еву.  
  
Но по-настоящему стал бояться только недавно. Когда встретил Тома. Этот мальчишка просто балбес. Слишком рискует, слишком безрассуден, слишком хороший.  
  
Когда в кафе он говорил Тому, что тот один из самых удивительных людей в его жизни и пожал ему руку, впервые, заметил, как Тому стало не по себе. Его состояние напоминало смущение человека, которому никогда не говорили тёплых слов. И в тот момент у Хэла появилось иррациональное желание его обнять.  
  
Сейчас, идя на встречу с мистером Сноу и остальными Высшими вампирами, он боялся только за Тома. Если план не удастся, он потеряет то единственное, что делало его подобием человека. Испытывая все те эмоции, он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя настолько живым.  
  
Как бы ему не хотелось признавать, его друг, был гарантом того, что Хэл не сорвётся, не убьёт кого-нибудь. Потому что он не хотел разочаровать Тома. Глупо, но факт.   
  
Заходя на склад и неся на себе кучу взрывчатки, он не сомневался, что настоящей борьбой будет лишь та, что образуется в его сознании. Главное, слушать внутренний голос и не подчиняться Сноу.  
  
\- Хэл, присоединяйся. Стань вновь тем Лордом Гарри, которого Я знал и который мне нравился. Мы были созданы по образу и подобию Дьявола в тот самый момент, когда продали ему души. Мы не такие как эти жалкие людишки. По образу и подобию Бога. Как это забавно. Мы ведь гораздо сильнее. Мы восстанем. И никто не сможет нас остановить!  
  
Сдаться было так легко. Но тут он услышал крик Тома.  
  
Всё происходило стремительно. И в то же время, словно в замедленной съёмке. Вот Сноу говорит что-то Энни. Вот начинается борьба. Том прорывается к Энни и забирает ребёнка. Вот сам Хэл нападает на вампиров, отвлекая внимание на себя, давая шанс Тому с Евой исчезнуть.  
  
Энни держится из последних сил. Тут она кричит что-то Хэлу, а сама берёт детонатор в руку. Он ничего не успевает сделать, как вдруг оказывается в кольце чьих-то рук и исчезает, спустя долю секунды появляясь невдалеке от горевшего склада. Ему навстречу бежит оборотень с ребёнком на руках.  
  
\- Что произошло? – Кричит он на бегу.

  
Хэл озирается по сторонам, но никого не видит.   
\- Где Энни?

  
\- На складе. Она сама его взорвала. Я не понимаю… Кто-то перенёс меня сюда. Призрак. Больше некому. Но кто?

  
\- Я никого не видел… Может, это Лео?

  
\- Не знаю… Думаешь?  
  
Энни вдруг появилась рядом с ними.

  
\- Ты цела?

  
\- Я же призрак, что со мной случится? Как Ева?

  
\- Всё в порядке. Держи её.

  
Том протянул ребёнка девушке, и она со слезами на глазах прижала её к себе.  
  
\- Я знаю, чем мы рискуем. Но Я не могу. Не могу убить её. Я лучше позволю погибнуть миру, чем отдам её.

  
\- Энни, мы защитим Еву.

  
\- Хэл, Я думала, ты веришь в предсказание.

  
\- Верил, однако, Я смог противостоять Сноу. И Вы, ребята, были со мной. Я не знаю, что нас ждёт, но вместе мы достаточно сильны, чтобы изменить Судьбу. Вы со мной?

  
\- Конечно, теперь мы семья. И Ева с нами.

  
\- Ты – мой лучший друг. Я всегда с тобой. Плюс за тобой нужно приглядывать.

  
Хэл засмеялся.  
  
Впереди будет ещё много испытаний. И никто не знает, чем всё закончится. Но в одном они были уверены. Когда они вместе, они сильны как никогда. Они семья.   
Они будут испытывать боль, страх, радость и надежду, ярость, любовь и все те чувства, что не будут давать им покоя. Но, в конце концов, это и означает _**быть человеком**_.


End file.
